


Triumvirate

by Sangerin



Category: Angel: the Series, Firefly
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-24
Updated: 2007-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three is better than two, and two is decidedly better than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

Three is a good number.

A girl has two breasts, two legs, two arms, two lips, and so having two girls looking after a third... the numbers are right. River whispers in Kaylee's ear that a girl has two sets of lips, but Kaylee blushes bright red. And Fred giggles to see the redness spread across Kaylee's cheeks.

River is right. The numbers work out. Hands on breasts, on legs, between legs. The highs are so much higher this way. Higher than anything Fred's ever experienced before. Maybe, though, it's River and Kaylee, in particular, that make it so amazing. The way River holds Fred's hips, or the way Kaylee croons at Fred, even while she has her mouth on one of Fred's breasts.

Or maybe they just know each other so well, after all their time together out here in the black, that it somehow transfers to her.

Three is better than two, Fred has decided, and two is decidedly better than one. And if she had to be jolted into the far reaches of time and space by some weird book in the corner of the library, then this – with these two women, and this ship, _Serenity_ , that they keep together with spit and baling wire – is better than some places she could have turned up. Of that she is absolutely certain.


End file.
